Chapter 1
by Neraku Suyu
Summary: Sorry that it's short.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights Naruto, though I wish I did

* * *

Chapter 1

Message from the Akatsuki.

I am the newest Hoshikage but it was only for a mission. I was taking a break from all of the problems in my village. I am in Konohagakure. I was leaving the village, when I tripped. When I tripped, I was tripped by someone, and when I turned, there was no one there. "That… was weird." I said to myself, and I started to rub my right shoulder, the shoulder that had the earth curse mark given to me by Lord Orochimaru, before he was killed by Sasuke Uchiha. I got up again, a kunai landed in front of me, with a note tied on it. I picked up the kunai, and un-tied the note, then read the note. 'If you want to see your little sister, and cousin alive, and then bring us the nine-tailed brat to Otogakure, also you only have twelve hours before we kidnap more people, Signed, The Akatsuki Leader.' I then threw the kunai into a tree.

I started to look for the Nine-Tailed fox Vessel. The vessel is Naruto Uzumaki; everyone in Konohagakure knows he is the Nine-Tailed Vessel. I gave up looking, and started to walk to the Hokage's mansion. I entered the Hokage's mansion, and I knocked on the Hokage's door. "Enter" I hear, but it was a woman's voice. I open the door. And I see who the new Hokage is the female sannin, Lady Tsunade. "You're the new Hokage, Sensei?" I asked leaning on the doorway. "Koji, I was wondering where you were." I start walking towards her desk. "The Third Hokage gave me a mission to help Hoshigakure." I said with a light yawn afterwards. "Oh, well how was it?" She asked me standing up. "It went well, they made me their Hoshikage." I said with a small smirk. After a few seconds, my smirk went away. "The Akatsuki has Hinata and Neji…" I said looking a little grim. "What?!?!" She said, angrily. "Yeah, and they want Naruto in trade for them." I said calmly. "There is a problem with that, Koji" She said a little blunt. "What's the problem?" I asked. "Naruto left with Jiraiya, about two-and-a-half years ago." She said calmly. "Shit." I said. At that moment, there a knock on the door. "Enter." Lady Tsunade said, and I turned around and I saw the door open and it was Shizune. "Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said with a pause. "What Shizune?" Tsunade asks, a little impatient. "Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya are back." She said panting a little, because she had ran here. "What?" Lady Tsunade asked, standing up. "Shizune… Get Naruto, and bring him here." I said looking at her. "Why?" She asked me. "The Akatsuki has Hinata and Neji, and they want Naruto. We need a Plan. There are about ten or twelve Akatsuki members. We need powerful Shinobi. Lady Tsunade." I said in a normal voice. "Yes?" She said. "Make a meeting with the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Kusokage, Mizukage, and Raikage. We need as many strong ninja as we can get. The Akatsuki can beat just about any of our Jounin, and ANBU." I said looking at Tsunade, and Shizune. "We know that, but what are we supposed to do? Have all of the Kage go and risk their lives?" Tsunade asked me. "That, and um… We need my squad from before I embarked on my mission to help Hoshigakure." I said. "And just who would that be?" Shizune and Lady Tsunade asked simultaneously. "Neraku Urukana, Suki Haruno, and… Kenji Uchiha." I said looking down. "Kenji bolted a few weeks after my embarking on my mission." I said with a sigh. "I'll get some ANBU Black Ops to search for them ASAP." Tsunade said. I nodded, and then I walked to the door. "See ya later, Lady Tsunade." I said. "Bye." She said, then sitting back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kage Meeting.

It had been a couple hours after my meeting with Tsunade. I was staring at the clouds. I was standing on a tree just outside of the village. I saw someone walking to the village. I didn't know who it was. "Who are you?" I asked jumping down from the tree and walking to her. "It's common courtesy to say your name first." She said. "You aren't a leaf shinobi, so who are you?" I said crossing my arms, I sighed, and then I yawned. "Why aren't you the smart one?" She said sarcastically. "The name's Temari." She said crossing her arms. "Now who are you?" Temari asked impatiently. "I am Koji Hyuuga, the Hoshikage." I said. "Let me guess, Sand Ninja?" I asked walking up to her and stopping when I was about two feet from her. "That's right." She said. "Is the Kazekage coming?" I asked. "He shouldn't be that far behind." She said looking behind. "I'm right here." We both heard a monotone voice come from the tree right next to us. "HOLY SHIT!" I said jumping about three feet. "God, what is with you Lord Kazekage?" I asked looking at him, my heart beating quickly. "What do you mean?" He asked in a monotone voice. "I mean don't just sneak up on people." I said. "He is that way." I heard Temari say. I saw Gaara jump down from the tree branch he was standing on. "You can go in, I'll be there in a couple of hours, I am going to see that the other kage get here. "Ok." I heard Gaara say. Both Gaara and Temari walk into the village.

I waited about another hour, and then I saw the Raikage. It was… Sarra. "H-how?" I said my eyes were wide open. "Y-you're… You're supposed to be dead." I looked at her. Sarra is my twin sister. "H-h-how? I thought you were killed in the mission to help the people in Kumogakure." I said looking at her. "Well I wasn't." She said looking a little angry, because I asked about the mission. The squads that were sent on that mission were Squad 9, which consisted of Sarra Hyuuga, Ali Uchiha, and Naraku. My squad, which was Squad 12, and consisted of Yuki Uchiha, Xellos Hornn and me. It was about five years since that fateful mission. "I-I'm sorry, Sarra." I said looking down at the ground. I then looked at her, and then I walked up to her. When I hugged her, she hugged back, but only for a minute. When I stopped hugging her, I stepped back, and there was a tear running down my face. "I-I missed you, Sarra." I said smiling. She doesn't say anything, and she walks by me, and enters the village. "We have found Neraku Urukana, and Suki Haruno." I heard, and then I saw two ANBU appear to the left of me. "Ok, bring them to the Hokage's Office." I said, with a light sigh afterwards. "Yes." They said, and then they disappeared.

About twenty minutes after the meeting with Sarra, I saw the Tsuchikage, and the Mizukage. "Hello Lord Tsuchikage and Lady Mizukage." I said bowing to them. "Hello Lord Hoshikage." They both said. I let them pass. I sighed and waited for the other Kage. The Tsuchikage was a very old friend of mine, and I only know the Mizukage by reputation. The Tsuchikage's name is Naraku. Although Naraku and Neraku's names are very similar, they are two completely different people. The Mizukage's name is Yuka. She is especially skilled in water and wind jutsus. She also has the Hyuuton ability. I have heard that Yuka is able to destroy an army of shadow clones in less than ten seconds. Even I would have trouble defeating an army of shadow clones that quickly.

I sighed, and then I waited for the Kusokage, which has not shown yet. I was just about to re-enter the village, but right at that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned, and looked, but no one was there. I took the kunai from my back out. I then threw the kunai straight into the ground. I looked again. When I turned around to enter the village, I saw the Kusokage. "OH MY GOD!" I said, jumping again. "What?" She said. "Don't sneak up on me!!!" I said almost yelling. "Why? It's fun." She said, smiling. The Kusokage is Ali Uchiha. She disappeared around the same time Itachi left Konohagakure. I was on the search party a couple of years later. We were sure she was long gone. "I thought you had disappeared." I said to her, starting to walk into the village, and Ali was right next to me walking. "No, I was just bored with this village." She said still walking next to me. We past the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. When we past Ichiraku, Ali did not say anything. She was really quiet. She was somewhat loud, before she left the village. We reached the Hokage's mansion, and I knock on the door. "Enter" I heard Tsunade say. "Ladies first." I said letting Ali enter before me. "Thanks." She said, smiling. I walked in after her.

"What is this about!?!?" I heard someone say, he was on the left of the room, and it was Naruto. "The Akatsuki has Hinata and Neji." I said looking at him. "What?" Naruto asked. "They have Hinata and Neji?" He asked. "Yeah, Mr. Obvious." I said a little annoyed. "Why you little…" He said, getting a little angry. "Stop it you two." We heard Tsunade and Naraku. "Fine." I said. "Fine, Grandma." Naruto said. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Tsunade said. Naraku, Neraku, Suki, Yuka, Sarra, Gaara, and Ali all nod. "Koji asked me to call all of you here, because the Akatsuki has threatened to kidnap more people after twelve hours when Koji got the note from the Akatsuki Leader." Tsunade added. "That's correct." I said. "But we only have about six hours left before they start kidnapping." I added. "I guess we will just have to go there, and fight our way through." I heard Naruto and Sarra say simultaneously. Everyone looks at the two of them. I just look out the window. "Fine, I guess we need a vote." I heard Yuka say. "Secret ballot, or open vote?" I said. "Secret ballot." She said. Yuka hands each one of us a piece of paper, everyone except for Naruto, Neraku, and Suki. The secret vote took about five minutes. Everyone had given Yuka their ballot, but me. "Here." I said, and I handed her my ballot. "Is that every one?" She asked. "Yeah." Everyone but Neraku, Suki, and I say something.

After ten minutes, Yuka started counting the ballots. "Four votes… Full out attack. Three votes… Sneak attack." She said. "Yes!" We heard Naruto say. "Let's get going!" Naruto said. "We need to separate into teams." I heard Naraku tell Naruto. "Why" Naruto said, kind of yelling. "Because, we would be a much larger target." Naraku answered. "Let's get into teams of two, now." I said, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Ok, Koji you're paired with Sarra, Yuka is teamed with Naraku; Neraku is teamed Suki, Gaara is teamed with Ali, and Naruto you're teamed with me." I heard Tsunade. "Fine." Sarra and I said simultaneously. We all started to walk out of the door. "Koji, Sarra… are the both of you going to be ok?" Tsunade asked. "I guess." We said simultaneously. Everyone started to leave. "Meet us at Kirigakure, in thirty minutes." I said, before everyone left. "Ok." I heard everyone say. When Sarra and I left, we both started to walk out of the village, and when we reached the edge of the forest outside of Konohagakure. I really had missed her. When our squads were sent on missions, she was the one who finished her squad's missions the fastest. We were still quiet. "I am still sorry." I said with a sigh afterwards. "Whatever." She said. We both stop because we were at our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Retrieval.

Sarra and I waited for about ten minutes, and then we both saw the other teams start to arrive. "Ok, is everyone here?" I heard Tsunade ask. I looked around and saw Tsunade, Naruto, Yuka, Naraku, Neraku, Suki, Gaara and Ali. "Looks like it." I said to her. "Ok, let's get started!" Naruto said, almost yelling. "Shut up!" Sarra and I said at the same time. "We have a visitor." I said to everyone. "Well, who is it?" Naruto said getting impatient. "It is someone who thinks they are truly hiding from our eyes." I said starting to laugh a little. "Soooo?" I heard from Naraku. "Her name is Kiara Hatake." I said with a sigh. "I have heard of her. Isn't Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Cat Ninja, isn't he, her caretaker, or something along those lines?" Yuka asked. "That seems to be right." I said to her. "Now there are about five rooms. There should be two Akatsuki members per room." I said. "We can deal with them." I heard Naruto, Neraku, and Suki say simultaneously. "Then it's unanimous. We go in as a group, and when we encounter some Akatsuki, we leave two behind to fight the two Akatsuki members." I said starting to walk towards Amegakure. The others start to follow. When we get about halfway to Amegakure, I start to run, and so do the others. About ten minutes after running, we were at the Amegakure Gate. "Now let's split up, and if you find the Akatsuki base, radio it in." I said putting an earpiece in my ear, and I hand everyone else an earpiece. "You can come out now, Kiara." I said activating my Byakugan. Sarra activated her Byakugan. "How did you know I was… Never mind." She said seeing my Byakugan midway through her sentence. I yawned. "Stay here." I said sternly to Kiara. She sighed then she nodded. "Everyone else, split up!" I said jumping towards the northern area with Sarra. Naruto and Tsunade went south, Yuka and Naraku went eastward, Neraku and Suki went westward, and Gaara and Ali looked around the central area.

After about an hour, I heard Yuka radio in. "We found the base! I repeat: We found the base." Yuka said. "Got it!" Sarra, Tsunade, and Ali said simultaneously. When Sarra and I got there second to last. Just after we got there, Gaara and Jiraiya get there a few seconds Sarra and I got there. "Now is everyone here?" I asked. Looks like it, but our little visitor is here again." Sarra said, and then I sighed. "Get back out here, Kiara." I said looking at where she was. "Awww, why can't you let me stay hidden?" She asked me, with her arms crossed. "Because we might attack you, thinking your one of the enemy." I said. She sighed, and then I started to open the door. "Door one… Zetsu and Tobi." I said. "Who wants to fight first?" I asked looking around. "We will!" I heard coming straight from Ali. "Looks like Ali and Gaara fight in the first room, but both of you come back alive, you hear me?" I said. Ali rushes into the room, and Gaara follows her, but he is walking. The rest of us enter the room, watching Ali fight Zetsu, and Gaara fighting Tobi. Everyone except Ali and Gaara follow me. I open the second door without much noise. "Second room… Hidan and Kakuzu…" I said. "Who next?" I asked. "Us." I heard Neraku and Suki say. "Ok… but you have to come back alive… you have to promise me that." I said to them. "We promise." Both of them say. I see that Hidan and Kakuzu started to run toward us. "Fire Style: Misty Flames Dance Jutsu" I saw Neraku make the necessary handsigns, and then he blew out a mist of flammable gas. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Suki also made the necessary handsigns and she blew out a ball of fire, which ignited the mist. "Let's go!" I said, jumping through the wall of flame after Sarra. "Right" I heard come from behind me. I opened the third door to the third room. "Looks like its Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki." I heard Sarra say. "It's us." We heard Naraku and Yuka say at the same time. "You two better stay alive, Ok?" I asked. "Ok." Naraku said. Sarra, Naruto, Tsunade, and I all go to the back of the room after Itachi, and Kisame engage in battle with Yuka and Naraku. Tsunade opened the door to the fourth room it seemed to be empty. When we entered there were two more Akatsuki. They were Sasori and Yuki Uchiha. "So we meet again…" I heard Yuki say. "Looks like it." I heard from my left. "Sarra, how do you know her?" I asked shocked that she encountered Yuki. "No time for that lets just get into the next room." She said starting to run towards the door. I started to follow her. Tsunade prevents Sasori from attacking Sarra and me. Sarra opens the last door. In the final room, there were three Akatsuki members. "Pein, Konan, and Deidara." I said. "Were out numbered, and even you won't be able to beat them without help Sarra." I said, looking at her. "I know." She said, clenching her right fist. At that moment we all see Deidara fly to the back of the room, and when he hit the wall, there was an extremely large dent. "What the…?!?!" Sarra and I said simultaneously. "How do you like that?" We heard, then Kiara came running in. "Why are you here, Kiara?" I said, looking at her. "I was spying, and I saw you two were out numbered." She said, running up to us. "What was that jutsu that used on Deidara?" Sarra asked, looking at Pein. "It was a projectile version of the Lightning Blade. It's my version." She said, getting into a fighting stance. Sarra and I both also get in a fighting stance. "Let's get started!!!" All three of us yelled. Deidara got up slowly, with a grunt. I saw Konan and Pein both make handsigns. Konan starts running towards Sarra, but Sarra jumps above her, then lands behind her. Pein starts to run towards me. I see Deidara making a clay figure. I make a handsign. "Water Style: Water Claw" I said as water formed around my right hand, and the water formed what could look like a claw. "Let's fight!" I said. I saw Kiara running toward Deidara. It seemed Deidara had finished the clay sculpture. The sculpture looked like a medium sized spider. I heard Pein running towards me. "Never divert your attention!" I heard Pein yell to me. I then felt a blunt pain. I heard Sarra grunt in pain several times. I also heard Kiara yell. "Art is… an EXPLOSION!" Deidara yelled, and then there was an explosion, in which she was sent flying out of the cloud of dust which was made by the explosion. "What?!?!" I said trying not to get hit by Pein. Deidara was lying on the ground, after the cloud of dust cleared. I got hit several more time by Pein. I slashed at Pein with the Water Claw, but he dodged. I deactivated the jutsu. "Let's do it, Sarra." I said jumping to help her. "Right." She said, making some handsigns. I also made some handsigns, mine were extremely similar except I had made two different handsigns. "Rokubi! Thunder Seal!" I yelled. "Shichibi! Earth Seal!" I heard Sarra yell. "Seal weaken!" Sarra and I yelled simultaneously.

After we weakened our seals, there was enormous amount of chakra coming from us. The chakra that was surrounding Sarra and I, it was visible. The chakra surrounding me was yellow, and the chakra was of the Lightning Element. Sarra's chakra was brown, and her chakra was of the Earth Element. I saw Deidara get up slowly, and Pein was in front of him, unknowingly. "Lightning Casket." I said as some lightning shot through the roof and hit Deidara. "Thunder Funeral!" I said as the lightning disappeared, and then there was no trace of him, except for a piece of his cloak. I saw Sarra start to run toward Pein. "Sarra! NO!!!" I said trying to stop her. I saw Pein activate a Kekki Genkai. "This is my Kekki Genkai. The Rennigan." I heard him say. Then somehow Pein split from being one to being four of him. "Sarra, STOP!!!" I yelled to her, but she didn't stop. I was watching Pein, and when I saw Konan appear near me, I tried to defend myself, but I wasn't fast enough. When Konan stabbed me in the stomach with a Kunai Knife, I heard a scream. "Sarra!!!" I said and when I looked her way, I saw her get launched through the room where Hinata and Neji were being held in. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said making about nine hundred ninety-nine shadow clones. I ran toward the room where Hinata and Neji were. I enter the room and I see Sarra, she is bleeding horribly. I pick up Sarra, and I have some of my shadow clones untie Hinata and Neji. "Thanks." Neji said coldly. "T-thanks b-big brother." Hinata said nervously. "I need to get everybody else, and get out of here." I said to Neji. "Right." He said leaving the compound with Hinata. I went to the side of the room where Pein, Deidara, and Konan were. I had one of my shadow clones pick up Kiara. All of my shadow clones go through the fourth room. "Naruto, Tsunade… We need to go!!!" I said running through. "Right." Tsunade and Naruto say, also starting to run out of the base. "You're not going anywhere!" Yuki said. "Yes we are." I said to her. "Suki, Neraku, Naraku, Yuka, Ali, and Gaara, we need to get out of here!" I said radioing in to everyone else. "Right." Everybody said at once.

When I got to the first room, the doors shut. "Here I go." I said still running toward the doors. I start to form a ball of chakra in my left hand. "Rasengan!" I said, using the jutsu on the wall, which made the wall to be just about destroyed. "Naraku, you take Kiara, and we need to get away as fast as possible." I said handing Kiara to Naraku. When I handed her to Naraku, we all disappeared, and then we appeared in Konohagakure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Destruction of Konohagakure.

After the mission to help rescue Hinata and Neji, I was walking to the hospital. I was going there to visit Sarra and Kiara. When I got to the hospital, I went to the front desk. "May I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes can I have the room numbers for Sarra Hyuuga, and Kiara Hatake?" I asked the receptionist. "Are you family." The receptionist asked. "For Sarra, but not Kiara." I said. "You can see Miss Hyuuga, but not Miss Hatake." The receptionist said. "Why can't I see Kiara?!?! I am basically the one who caused her wounds; I am the one who let her enter a battle with a shinobi almost three times stronger than her." I said to the receptionist. "If you can get a parent or guardian to say 'yes', then you can." The receptionist said. "Is Kakashi Hatake here?" I asked a little annoyed. The receptionist nodded and then picked up the phone and just pressed the number of the room when Kakashi entered the room where we were. Then the receptionist put the phone down. "Kakashi, can you tell her that I can see Kiara?" I asked him. "Oh, Koji, yeah, you can." Kakashi said loud enough so the receptionist could hear. "You can see, Miss Hatake." I heard the receptionist say. "Miss Hatake is in room 614, Miss Hyuuga is in 610." The receptionist said to me. "Thanks." I said to the receptionist.

I started to walk through the hallway. "Room 608, Room 609, here we are room 610." I said to myself, walking up to the door. I then knocked on the door. "Enter…" I heard Sarra say. "How are you, Sarra?" I asked her. "I guess I am fine." I heard her whisper. "Stop being like that!" I said sternly. "Why should I? No one tried to find me!" She said looking at me with some tears running down her face. "I did! I looked for five months, and you can't say that no one cared, because I did." I said as a tear ran down my face. We were both silent.

After about twenty minutes I got up and walked over to her bed. "When you get released, find me." I whispered to her. "Ok." I heard her say. "See ya later." I said walking out of the room. I then closed the door quietly. "Next, room 614." I said walking a little further down the hallway. "Room 614." I whispered to myself. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard someone say. I forgot whose voice it was until I opened the door. "Naruto… looks like you're somewhat worried about her." I said looking at Naruto. "Hey Kiara, hey Naruto." I said laughing and standing near Kiara and Naruto. "Looks like your doing well Kiara." I said. "I am doing well." I heard Kiara say. "That's good." I said smiling a little. "I am sorry that I put you in danger…" I said looking down a little. "I'm glad your ok, Kiara." I said walking to the door. "Koji, I want to thank you for saving me." Kiara said smiling to me. "No problem." I said opening the door, looking at her. "Later Kiara" I said walking out the door, and closing it quietly.

After I left Kiara's hospital room, I then started to walk out of the hospital. When I left the hospital, I started to walk though the main district of Konoha. I was just walking through the village, and I saw something that looked out-of-place. I tried to place it, but failed to. I started to walk through the village again, but then I saw Chouji in front of Naruto. "Chouji what are you doing?" Naruto said. "I wanna eat some meat…" Chouji said. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "If I beat you, I can eat all the meat I could ever dream of." Chouji said. "Chouji, I don't care how hungry you are; you're acting like a loon." Naruto said looking surprised. At that moment, Kakashi and Gaara arrived. "Naruto, it seems as Chouji is under some kind of Jutsu." Kakashi said. "Jutsu?" Naruto asked him, and I was just standing there. "What do we do?" I heard Naruto ask again. "Our only choice is to fight, and hope we can break the Jutsu." Kakashi said, replying to Naruto's question "Naruto, watch out!!!" I said running up to Naruto. "Koji, what's going on?" I heard Naruto asked me. "I don't really know." I said watching Chouji make several handsigns. "Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji said, becoming larger. "Needle Human Boulder!" Chouji said, as his hair surrounds him, and becomes sharp, and then he starts to roll towards us. "Naruto, get about forty feet behind me." I said getting into the Eight Trigrams stance. "Right." I heard Naruto say. "Ok, here I go." I said starting to spin. "Eight Trigrams Palms Giant Rotation." I said as I started to spin much faster, and I started to release chakra which becomes a protective barrier. When Chouji's jutsu hit mine, there was a clash. I tried to spin faster to push Chouji back. I heard Naruto make a shadow clone. After a few seconds I heard him yell something. "Rasengan." I heard Naruto say, and he ran toward Chouji and hit him with it. Chouji's jutsu stopped, and when Naruto actually hit him with the Rasengan, I was still using the Eight Trigrams Palms Giant Rotation. When Chouji hit me after getting hit by Naruto's Rasengan, Chouji had stopped my Giant Rotation. When Chouji hit a lamppost after getting hit by the Rasengan, there was a cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust dispersed, Chouji was standing. "Huh? What was I doing?" Chouji asked a little dazed. "Looks like we were able to break the Jutsu." Kakashi stated. "Chouji who put that Jutsu on you?" Naruto asked the dazed Chouji. "I don't really know… But this stranger appeared out of nowhere, and I can't remember a thing after that." Chouji said with a light groan. "A stranger?" Naruto asked. "Looks like the enemy has already infiltrated the village after all." Kakashi stated again. "And they used some kind of Jutsu to control people, too." Naruto said. "Chouji might not be the only one under its influence either, Naruto, stay on your toes." Kakashi said. "You got it!" Naruto said quite quickly. "Hey Naruto. Got any food on ya? I'm really starving." Chouji said, rubbing his stomach. "You're always hungry, weather your under a Jutsu or not." Naruto pointed out.

"I think we should split up." I heard Gaara say. "That sounds like a good idea; I will be teamed up with Kakashi, and Naruto you will be teamed up with Gaara." I said starting to walk away. "Come on, Kakashi." I said stopping and looking back at him. "Right, let's go!" I heard Naruto almost yell. "Right." I heard Kakashi say, starting to walk towards me. I started to walk. I sighed. I saw Kakashi reach into his back pocket. "Don't even think about it, Kakashi." I said looking back a little. Kakashi takes out a book and starts to read, while he's walking. The book was Make-out Violence. 'Great, I forgot he loves Jiraiya's books.' I thought. I saw someone run up to us. It was Guy. "Guy what are you doing?" I heard Kakashi ask him. "It's time we fight, Kakashi, once and for all." We heard Guy say. "Let's go!!!" Guy said before running toward Kakashi at full speed. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "Let's do this Koji." I heard Kakashi say. "Right." I said watching Guy with my Byakugan. "Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation." I said then I started to spin, but not as fast as the Giant Rotation. Guy ran toward Kakashi, which I thought he was going to run toward me. Kakashi disappears and then Guy starts to run towards me. "Koji, make him hold still." I heard Kakashi stay. "Right." I said making about ten shadow clones. "Leaf Hurricane." Guy said, starting to spin twice, and when he starts to spin, he kicks once per spin. When he used it he reduced my amount of shadow clones by half. "Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion." I said making my shadow clones explode. When the cloud of dust cleared, Guy was just still standing, but wasn't moving. "Kakashi, NOW!!!" I yelled. Kakashi's right hand appeared out of the ground, and Kakashi pulled Guy into the ground, but all was above ground was his head. "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi said after appearing next to me. "Nice work, Kakashi." I said walking away. "What shall we do with him?" Kakashi asked me. "Knock him out, and leave him there." I said to Kakashi stopping and looking back when I was talking to him. "He'll wake up and get out, but dig out one of his arms." I said continuing. Kakashi nodded, and he started to dig out one of Guy's arms. While I was waiting, I was continuing to read my Make-out Paradise book.

Kakashi finished quite quickly, and when he finished I put my book away. "Looks like were done here." Kakashi said walking past me. "Looks like it." I said walking fast enough to get next to him. We were walking towards the Hokage's Mansion. Before we got to the Hokage's Mansion we saw Naruto and Gaara standing near Ino. I saw Kakashi run up to her, and then I took out my Make-Out Paradise book. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Ino said. "Ino… what happened?" Kakashi asked. "I was attacked by someone in ANBU." Ino said. "You're ok now; we'll take you somewhere safe…" Kakashi said. "I can't…" Ino said. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. "Because if I don't defeat you… They'll be angry with me." Ino said throwing a kunai at Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei, Watch out." Naruto said, and Kakashi dodged quickly. "Kakashi, use the technique I used against the rouge ninja before I left, ya know, the one from Kirigakure." I said putting the book away. I started to walk over to Kakashi. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready." Kakashi said. "Shadow clone Jutsu." Kakashi and I said at the same time. We both made three shadow clones. Kakashi and his shadow clones reveal their Sharingans. I made several handsigns and Kakashi copied them. "Water Style: Water Claw Jutsu." Kakashi and I said as water formed around our hands, and the water starts to form claws. "Let's go!" I said to Kakashi. The shadow clones start running toward Ino. Ino threw kunai at each of the shadow clones, and the shadow clones disperse. When Ino took out a seventh kunai, and when she looked at where we were, we disappeared. We then reappeared, we were behind her. "Here we are!" I said. "Water Claw!" Kakashi yelled. We both slashed at Ino which sliced her clothing, and had cut her, which after then she passed out. After the slashes, we both deactivated the Jutsu. Ino groaned, and then sat up. "I guess we tried to go easy, but we didn't. Were sorry, Ino." Kakashi said. I looked at Kakashi, and nodded. Kakashi nodded back. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Ino said. "You'll never be popular with the ladies if you keep treating them like this." Ino said starting to heal her wounds.

"See ya later, Ino." I said waving bye. Kakashi just waved bye. "Let's go see Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said. "Ok, Kakashi." I said started to walk toward the Hokage's Mansion. Right before we reached the Hokage's Mansion, we saw Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, have you seen anyone suspicious?" Kakashi asked. "I was chasing after someone who seemed suspicious to me, when I ran into these two." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Let me guess, Naruto mistook you for being under this odd Jutsu?" I asked Shikamaru. "Yeah." Shikamaru said. "I said I was sorry." Naruto said. "Where was the last place you saw the suspicious Shinobi?" I asked Shikamaru. "Near the Main Gate." Shikamaru replied to me. "Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara, you guys report to Lady Tsunade." I said starting to turn. "Shikamaru, come with me." I said. "Right." Shikamaru said starting to walk towards the main gate; he was walking a little slower than me.

After about twenty minutes we reached the gate. "This the last spot you saw the Shinobi?" I asked Shikamaru. "Yeah." Shikamaru responded to my question. I made a handsign. "Byakugan." I said, right when I activated my Byakugan. I started to look around near the gate. "Shikamaru… use the Shadow Possession Jutsu… due east." I said and Shikamaru nodded. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru said, as his shadow extended toward the suspicious Shinobi. There was a rustling in the bushes, and the Shinobi jumped out. "There he is…" I said to Shikamaru. "Right." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "I'll take him…" I said taking out a kunai. "Ok." Shikamaru said, walking to the gate. "Now tell me what you're doing here…" I said to the Shinobi. The Shinobi didn't say anything. "Fine, if you won't talk… I'll just have to drag it out of you!" I said. "Y-you're K-koji Hyuuga." The Shinobi said. "Well, we can now skip the introduction." I said looking down at the ground. "Why's that?" The Shinobi asked me. "Because you'll be unconscious before you are able to introduce yourself." I said, with my Byakugan still activated. "I'll let you know I was a former Jounin!" The Shinobi exclaimed to me. "So your rouge?" I asked. "Yeah." The rouge shinobi said. "Well Mr. Former Jounin… looks like this will be your final battle." I said taking out a second kunai. "Actually, this will be your last battle!" the rouge shinobi started to run towards me. I throw the two kunai that are in my hands, and then I made several handsigns. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said as the kunai started to multiply, from two to forty. I saw the rouge shinobi disappear. When I saw the rouge shinobi reappeared, he threw several senbon. When I saw that he threw the senbon, is started to make several handsigns. I disappeared right before the senbon hit. "Forbidden Jutsu: Gedo Mark: Confusion." I said, and after I used the jutsu the rouge shinobi grabbed his head in pain. "This jutsu makes the victim feel a blinding pain within their head." I said as the rouge shinobi just stood there. I made a handsign. 'Go to where your hideout is' I thought, and then he started to move, but right at that moment the rouge shinobi was killed. I made several handsigns again. Some were the same, but most of them were different. "Forbidden Jutsu: Gedo Mark: Release." I said as I released the jutsu. "Looks like he's done for." I said to myself. I started to walk to the Village.

When I got back to the village, I saw Naruto, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, and Shikamaru. "Hello everyone." I said with a sigh. "The suspicious shinobi was a rouge shinobi." I said looking at lady Tsunade. "What do you mean 'was'?" I heard Kakashi ask. "Well there was a second rouge ninja, and he killed his buddy." I said. "Lady Tsunade, I need you to send these three ANBU to look for Kenji. He might be able to help us." I said looking at Kakashi, then Tsunade. "Which ANBU?" Tsunade asked. "Komachi, Towa, and Yugao Uzuki." I said looking at all of them. "I'll get right on it." I heard Tsunade say, then walking away. "Kakashi, is there anyone you know who has a grudge on this village?" I asked Kakashi. "I'm not sure…" Kakashi said, but then he paused. "There is one person who became rouge…" I heard Kakashi continue to say. "Who is it?" I asked, becoming a little impatient. "Her name is Kagura." Kakashi said. At that moment, we both saw Jiraiya come walking up to us. "Master Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I have come to tell the both of you, and by the both of you I mean Kakashi and you, Koji." Jiraiya said. "Awww, man!" We all heard Naruto say. "Calm down Naruto." I said, looking at him. "Go on Jiraiya." I said looking from Naruto to Jiraiya. "I found out where the enemy is hiding… They are hiding near Otogakure." Jiraiya said looking a little worried. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I don't know." Jiraiya said starting to turn around. "Ok, I'll go get Yuka, and Kakashi, and you too, Naruto." I said, turning around and starting to walk. "Finally! Some action!" Naruto said almost yelling.

After about thirty minutes I arrived at Kirigakure. I started to walk to the Mizukage's Mansion, and about halfway through I saw someone run up to me with a kunai. He seemed to be a Chuunin. He also seemed to be incredibly familiar. "Who are you, and why is an outside Ninja here?" I heard the shinobi ask me. "I am Koji Hyuuga, and I am here to talk to Lady Mizukage." I said just standing there. I saw the ninja's eyes, and I was surprised. "The Sharingan." I said to myself. I then made several handsigns. "Forbidden Jutsu: Gedo Mark: Seal" I said, sealing the Shinobi's Sharingan. "Tell me who you are, and I'll release the Jutsu. "I am… Kenji… Uchiha…" I heard him say through the pain. "Forbidden Jutsu: Gedo Mark: Release." I said, as I started to pant. The Gedo Mark uses a frighteningly large amount of chakra. "I thought it was you…" I said starting to walk past him. "What do you mean… Who are you?!?!" Kenji asked me. "You don't remember… I am your sensei… Remember now?" I asked him, still walking away. At that moment I felt two sharp pains. "That was a bad idea, Kenji" I said, pulling out two senbon. I then threw two kunai towards him. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu." I said making the necessary handsigns. The two kunai multiplied to fifty. Kenji tried to block all of them. I started to run before he had a chance to do anything. After five minutes, I started to see the Mizukage's Mansion. When I got close to the Mizukage's Mansion, I started to feel lightheaded. When I got up to the Mansion, I almost collapsed. Luckily I grabbed the wall so I wouldn't fall. I knocked on the door, which said 'Mizukage' on it. "Enter…" I heard come from behind the door. I opened the door, and I saw Yuka behind her desk. "Koji, what's wrong?" I heard Yuka say. "I don't know, but I think I know why I'm lightheaded." I said holding onto the doorway. I then coughed, and nearly collapsed again. "What happened?" Yuka asked me, getting up to help me. "I was attacked… by one of your Ninja…" I said panting. "Who was it?" Yuka asked. "I-it w-w-was… K-Kenji U-Uchiha." I said still panting. "Him, how?" Yuka asked. "He… was one of my… students…" I said sitting down on one of the chairs. "How? I have all of his records." She said. "He is a rouge ninja from Konoha… and he has a demon sealed within him, the Yonbi." I said coughing again. "That's the demon that… the poison one, I think." Yuka said, thinking. "That's correct…" I said taking out a scroll. "What's the scroll for?" Yuka asked. "Kenji hit me… with two… senbon… so if you… can find the… senbon I… can reverse the… effects of… whatever this… is." I said still panting. "Where were you attacked…?" Yuka said pausing. "Five minutes from somewhere near the front door." I said with another cough. "Ok… I'll start looking…" Yuka said walking to the door, and opening. "Better be quick… I don't think I'll be able to last long…" I said still sitting. I saw her leave the room, and close the door.

About ten minutes later, I saw Yuka enter the room. By that time, I was coughing more than I was before, and I had already opened the scroll. "I think I have found them." Yuka said holding a bag with the two senbon in it. "Put them on the scroll." I said, seeing her open the bag and put the senbon on the scroll. I coughed, but this time I coughed up some blood. I started to make some handsigns. I stopped making handsigns when I reached sixteen. "Ninja Art: Toxin Removal" I said as the poison from within me started to leave me from the wounds on my back, and the poison was going to the senbon. The two senbon started to glow after the poison landed on the senbon. I started to cough and I was starting to breath and feel better. "There we go… I feel much better." I said looking at Yuka. "That's good, and why are you here?" Yuka said, and then looked questioningly. "I need you to help Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and me to help us to find a hideout of someone who is starting to destroy Konohagakure." I said starting to stand up. "Really?!? If that's the case, then I'll help." Yuka said, starting to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

End of the Destruction.

Yuka and I just entered Konohagakure. Once we entered Konoha, both of us started to walk to the Hokage's Mansion. "Ready for what seems to be one hell of a mission." I said looking at Yuka, still walking toward the Hokage's Mansion. "I'm ready for anything." Yuka said smiling. "Why did you go to Kirigakure, Kenji?" I asked looking at him. "It is more secluded than this village." Kenji said, almost walking into a lamppost. "Watch out for the lamp post." Yuka said, laughing a little. "Thanks for the advice." Kenji said a little annoyed. We reached the Hokage's Mansion. When we reached the door, I reached to open the door, but right when I went to pull the door open, someone opened the door, which hit me directly in the face. "OWWW!" I said, grabbing my face. "Watch where you're going." We all heard the person say. "Why you little!" I said, getting somewhat angry. "Anko Mitarashi?" Kenji said, looking at me then her. "If you get in my way again, I'll be forced to hurt you!" Anko said looking a little angry. "Fine!" I said swallowing my pride. Anko started to walk past us. I opened the door for Yuka. "Ladies first…" I said, as Yuka walked into the building. I walked quickly behind her, not letting Kenji be behind her. Yuka stopped at the door, and then knocked. "Enter…" Lady Tsunade said. Yuka opened the door, then we all entered the room. "Yuka, Koji… and who is this?" Tsunade said. "This is… Kenji Uchiha, the one from my old Squad." I said looking at Kenji. "This is the rouge Kenji?" Tsunade asked. "Yup." I answered. "I see…" Tsunade said. "But we need him for the help with whoever is doing this… along with Neraku, and Suki." I said with a sigh. "Are Neraku and Suki still in the village?" I asked Tsunade. "They should be." Tsunade replied. I nodded and looked at Yuka. "Lady Tsunade, get Kakashi, and Naruto, and follow Jiraiya's directions to get to the hideout of whoever is trying to destroy the village." I said looking at Tsunade, then to Yuka. "Right." Tsunade said.

After I got Suki and Neraku to come along with me to help with the fight. I was running a faster than Kenji, Neraku, and Suki, but those three were not incredibly far behind. "Where are we going, Sensei?" Suki asked me. "We are going to the Land of Rice Patties." I said starting to run a little faster. I looked back and I saw Kenji, Neraku, and Suki were starting to catch up. "Your getting slow, Sensei." Kenji said running past me. I started to run closer to the ground, which let me run faster and pass Kenji. "That's where your wrong, Kenji." I said passing him, and starting to pull away from him. "We're here!" I said, jumping off a cliff, and landing normally, and then starting to walk. I looked back, and saw Kenji, Neraku, and Suki jumped off the cliff too. All but Kenji landed normally. Kenji landed on his right hand, and flipped onto his feet. "Stop showing off, Kenji." I said about fifty-two feet away from all of them. They all started to run up to me.

"There's Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto." I said finally seeing them after about fifteen minutes. "Jiraiya, have you found out anything about the Rouge Shinobi leader?" I asked Jiraiya, while Neraku, Kenji, Suki and I were walking up. "Yeah, the Shinobi is Kagura. And it seems that she has mastered that Jutsu." Jiraiya said looking worried. "What Jutsu is that?" Naruto and I said at the same time. "It's a forbidden Jutsu…" Jiraiya said for a short pause. "A forbidden Jutsu?" Naruto said wondering. "Yes, the Forbidden Jutsu called 'Soulbane'. It creates the thought that makes the victim see friend as a foe." Jiraiya said, as we all saw two Kunoichi walk up to us. I pulled out a kunai, but didn't raise it. "Sarra… Kiara… Both of you were released from the hospital already?" I said looking at Sarra suspiciously. "I was released…" Kiara said. "I just left through the window in the room." Sarra said. "We will have to get you back to the village hospital when were done." Tsunade said appearing near us. "Looks like we will have to." I said looking into the hideout. "Teams or just fight our way through?" I asked everyone. Everyone looked at everyone else. "I vote Teams." Sarra, Yuka, Kenji, Neraku, Suki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi voted. "Looks like it's unanimous, it's a team mission. I guess I'll be with Sarra, again." I said smiling a little. "Suki and Kenji, you are a team." Tsunade said. "Yuka and Neraku, you are a team." I said. "Jiraiya, you will be teamed with Tsunade." I said. "That's not a problem…" Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time. "Kakashi, looks like you're teamed with Naruto and Kiara." Tsunade said. "We each need to take an earpiece." I said handing an earpiece to everyone. "If anyone finds someone who seems to be this Kagura person, radio in." I said as we all started to walk into the hideout.

After we all got to a spot where the path splits into five different ways. "Sarra and I will go straight." I said starting to walk down the path. When everyone else picked their path, Sarra and I were already about half way through our path. "Damn… It's a dead-end." I said with a sigh. At that moment, Kenji came flying through our path. "Kenji… What happened?" I asked him, walking up to him. "Found… her…" He said, radioing in. "We got that, Kenji." I said shaking my head. Kenji then passed out. I walked through the hole in the wall, with Sarra following me. "Looks like everyone else is fighting, why don't we?" I said looking at Sarra. "Looks like we will." Sarra said smiling a little. I jumped into the fight with Kagura. "Here!" Someone said. Yuka, Neraku, Suki, Kakashi, Kiara, Jiraiya, Sarra, Tsunade and I all stopped, and looked at the highest point in the building. There was someone with what seemed to be a cannon attachment on there hand. I saw that he was aiming for Kiara. He had already been charging for an attack. It looked like ready to fire. "Kiara, get out of the way!" I said starting to run towards her. I saw the person just fire what seemed to be chakra. I guess Sarra had seen me run toward Kiara, and she ran about twice as fast I was, and Sarra pushed Kiara out of the way. By the time Kiara was pushed out of the way, Sarra was hit. "Sarra!!!" I said, stopping. I waited for the cloud to disperse. When the cloud of dust dispersed, Sarra was there, and she was fatally hit. "Sarra!" I said running toward her. "Sarra… Why?" I asked her, kneeling down next to her. "My body just moved… there was no time to respond." Sarra said. She coughed up some blood. "You're going to be alright." I said with several tears running down my face. "Lady Tsunade… Help her!" I said seeing everyone start defending themselves again. Sarra coughed again. "Koji… Please… avenge… me…" I heard Sarra whisper. "I know who that is!" Jiraiya said. "His name is Bando." Jiraiya said. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I saw Sarra cough up some more blood. I then looked up and saw Kagura was captured, but the rest of the rouge ninja were still fighting. Then I looked back down at Sarra. "Don't give up on me know!" I said trying to heal her wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How could it happen?

"Don't try to heal me…" Sarra said as her breathing became labored. "Just… don't let… my death… be in… vain." She said as she exhaled for the final time. "Sarra? Sarra?" I said as more tears running down my face. I was shaking her for a couple of minutes. After that I laid her down slowly and gently

I started to stand up slowly. "I'm gonna kill you." I whispered. Tears were falling from my face. "What was that?" Bando had said to me. I noticed the other shinobi who came to help were still defending themselves. "I'm… gonna… KILL… you!!!" I said looking up at Bando. I saw him start to charge up another shot, and this shot was aimed for Kiara. The Rokubi's chakra started to surround me, and the chakra formed around me like armor, and the chakra also formed three tails. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" I yelled making the ground shake. Several lightning bolts came through the roof, and came towards me. When I was hit by the Lightning bolts, I made four handsigns. "Ushi, U, Inu, Saru." I said in a low voice. "True Lightning Blade." I said right after I was hit by the lightning bolts. I started to make the Lightning Blade when there was still some of the lightning around me. The Lightning Blade had gotten bright enough to show everything in the shadows. I looked towards Bando. "Your gonna die here!!!" I yelled as I started to run towards Bando. About half-way towards Bando, I disappeared. When I reappeared, I was right in front of Bando. He fired his attack, right when I pushed my right arm forward. When his attack hit, there was a cloud of smoke. I pushed out of the smoke and yelled in anger. "True Lightning Blade!" I said as I hit Bando on the stomach with the True Lightning Blade. I pulled my hand back from Bando's abdomen. When I did he fell to the ground. There was a large hole in Bando's abdomen. I looked around. I then saw Kagura. "You!" I said looking at her, still in my TTR (Three Tailed Rokubi) form. I looked at everyone else in the hideout. All of the rouge ninja looked somewhat frightened. I then started to walk down from the place where I was. I jumped down, and when I landed it sounded like several thunder claps. All of the rouge ninja gave up in fear for their lives. I then looked back toward Kagura. "You will not leave here alive!" I said starting to walk faster. "Koji, stop!" I heard Tsunade say. I continued to gain speed. "I gave you an order Koji!" Lady Tsunade said getting Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Yuka to try and stop me. I saw all of them make several handsigns, and Kakashi took out a scroll. "Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu." Kakashi said as several Ninja Hounds stopped me, but they were barely holding me there. "Summoning Jutsu." Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Yuka also said summoning all different animals. Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, and Yuka summoned some kind of fox. I continued to try and get free. "What's this about?" Gamabunta asked Jiraiya annoyed. "See the guy trying to get free? He is out of control. He needs to be stopped." Jiraiya said. "Ready to try and stop him, Gamabunta?" Jiraiya asked while standing on Gamabunta's head. "Ready." Gamabunta said. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs." Jiraiya and Gamabunta said simultaneously. Gamabunta spat out some oil, and Jiraiya used some Fire Style Jutsu. "Katsuyu, use the acid slime." Tsunade said. "Right Milady." Katsuyu said, and then she spat some acid slime at me. I watched the fire and acid slime come flying toward me. I had gotten hit by the attacks. I saw Yuka stand on her summoned animal. "Now!" Yuka said to the fox. "Right." The fox said. The fox came running toward me. I was just standing there. The fox lounged at me. I barely dodged the hit, but the fox had lounged at the chakra tails. The fox devoured the chakra tails there were attached to me. I started to breath hard. I noticed that the chakra around me was gone after the fox devoured the chakra tails. I just stood there looking at the ground. Everyone was just standing there. I fell to my knees. I heard everyone walk over to me. It seems that the summons had gone where they were originally. I just started to cry. "My sister… She's… gone." I said still crying. "I couldn't heal her… I couldn't do anything to help her." I said looking up at everyone. "We know Koji…" Tsunade said. "We are as sorry as someone can be…" Kiara said kneeling down next to me. "What's so important about one Kunoichi?" I heard Naruto say. "Why you little…!" I said. Tsunade, Kakashi, Yuka, and Kiara were holding me back. "Calm down, Koji." I heard Yuka and Kiara say to me. "Don't you EVER say anything bad about my sister!" I said threatening Naruto. "Fine." Naruto said knowing I would be able to kill him quite quickly. I walked over to Sarra, and kneeled down next to her. "I will miss you, and I will live enough for the both of us." I said closing her eyes, then moving her hair so it's not in her face.


End file.
